The Dream
by Margherita
Summary: oneshot. Um fic muito antigo que tinha no meu pc. SakuraxSyaoran, com um pouco de OOC às mistura. R&R?


**N/A: **Card Captor Sakura é da autoria das CLAMP.

Eu tinha esta ideia há muito tempo, desde que li a trilogia da fanfic "Os Feiticeiros" de Kath Klein.

Eu acho q é dark fic. Mudei as personalidades e poderes da Sakura e Syaoran.

Xxxx&xxxX

Bláblá

_Pensamento_, _destacar alguma palavra_

GRITO, BERRO, etc

**The Dream**

(O Sonho)

Sakura e Tomoyo estavam no Jardim da Estrela (um jardim que há em Portugal. É ao pé da Basílica da Estrela) a falar uma com a outra, muito animadamente, e com o pai de Sakura (não me lembro de nome...) ali por perto. De repente, Sakura é envolvida por uma luz negra, vinda de não se sabe onde. Depois, Sakura começa a espancar Tomoyo, sem nenhuma razão aparente. O pai, confuso, chocado e impressionado com a atitude da filha tenta separar as duas, mas Sakura não deixa. Logo vêm pessoas ajudar, mas nenhuma delas consegue, pois num instante, são expelidas para trás, como se formasse uma enorme barreira à volta de Sakura e Tomoyo. Sakura logo tenta recomeçar a bater em Tomoyo, como se tivesse o prazer de matar, já inconsciente, mas não consegue. Agora era como se outra barreira estivesse a proteger Tomoyo. Num ataque de frustração, Sakura concentra-se e materializa asas negras e escamosas de um demónio aparecem nas suas costas. Atira Tomoyo com a sua barreira para um canto qualquer. Por um momento, sente uma presença angélica. O que ela não tinha reparado, era que quando foi envolvida por aquela luz negra, um rapaz da mesma idade também foi envolvido por uma luz, desta vez branca, num sítio perto do coreto.

-Se tens coragem, aparece, anjo! – Gritou Sakura para o aparente nada. E foi então que apareceu o tal rapaz, mas pela sua vez com asas brancas e com penas de um anjo.

-Olá. Chamo-me Li Syaoran. Vejo que és muito perspicaz, pois descobriste que eu era um anjo logo à primeira, demónio!

-E tu és muito talentoso. Sou a Kinomoto Sakura. Foste tu que criaste aquela barreira à volta de Tomoyo?

-Sim, fui. – Respondeu o anjo Syaoran.

-Porquê?

-Porque sim, não quero que a magoes mais.

-Mas já que nos descobrimos um ao outro, que tal revelarmos os nossos verdadeiros aspectos? –questionou com ansiedade o demónio Sakura.

-Concordo.

Então Sakura e Syaoran concentraram-se uma vez mais. Foram envolvidos outra vez por cada uma das duas luzes. Os cabelos castanhos ou ruivos que caíam até aos ombros de Sakura, cresceram até aos calcanhares. Eram presos por uma fita branca que tapava quase todo o cabelo. (sabem aquela fita do Ray de Beyblade? É igual.) O cabelo castanho cor-de-chocolate de Syaoran tornou-se ainda mais rebelde. As roupas de ambos também mudaram: Sakura ficou com um top prateado e rosa que lhe descobria quase todas as costas; uns calções com as mesmas cores, que iam quase até aos joelhos, e uns sapatos rasos e resistentes. Syaoran ficou, por sua vez, com umas calças, só que douradas e verdes. Tinha também uma camisa verde aberta, revelando o tórax. As pessoas (digamos, o público. xDDD) que estavam para lá da barreira, estavam boquiabertas. Estavam os dois armados com um punhal e uma espada. Só isso. (quem precisa de armas quando tem poderes?)

-O que achas de começarmos já? – Perguntou Sakura, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-É uma boa ideia! – Exclamou Syaoran, também com um sorriso nos lábios. Os dois desmaterializaram as suas asas e puseram-se em posição de combate. A multidão que se tinha posto em redor da barreira susteu a respiração.

-Deus do Trovão vinde a mim! – Chamou Sakura. No céu começaram a surgir umas nuvens negras que rapidamente cobriram uma vasta área. O céu escureceu ainda mais. Um relâmpago surgiu inesperadamente e quase, foi por um triz, que não acertou no Syaoran. A população, assustada, suspirou de alívio. (coitadas, estavam inconscientes do que estavam a ver… xD)

-Mas como... – Perguntou-se Sakura, espantada.

-Sabes, não devias gastar a tua energia com ataques poderosos logo ao início. – Observou Syaoran.

-Eu só estava a apressar mais a tua morte, maldito anjo! – Defendeu-se Sakura.

-Vais-te arrepender por teres dito isso. Agora é a minha vez! Senhora das Águas, vá e destrua! – Replicou Syaoran.

-Escudo! – Disse Sakura. O ataque de Syaoran não fez qualquer efeito em Sakura.

-Mas como é que... tu… – Agora foi a vez de Syaoran ficar espantado.

-É que, tu sabes como é, eu também tenho as minhas defesas. – Gozou Sakura.

-Grrr... Senhora dos Fogos, vá e destrua! – Gritou Syaoran.

-Deus da Água, vinde a mim! – Gritou também Sakura. Os dois ataques fizeram ricochete. Ambos os adversários ficaram chateados por não ter resultado. Continuaram a lutar com poderes durante mais um bocado, mas nada resultou.

-Estou farta! Que tal usarmos as nossas armas? – Aborreceu-se Sakura.

-Eu escolho a espada! – Sugeriu Syaoran.

-Eu também! – Concordou ela. Podia dizer-se que os dois eram óptimos espadachins, se isto fosse só treino. Mas não. Era uma batalha. Os adultos tentavam que os filhos não vissem aquela cena estranha, provocante e traumatizante, mas eram raras as vezes que tinham sucesso. Por sua vez, Sakura e Syaoran estavam a ter muito sucesso nos seus ataques, pois ambos estavam bastante feridos: Sakura tinha dois cortes em cada braço, cada um mais profundo do que outro, uma pancada na cabeça, onde escorria um fio de sangue. Tinha também outro corte na coxa direita. Syaoran tinha cortes pouco profundos no tronco, e um de raspão na face. De repente, Syaoran começou a levar a melhor o combate. Conseguiu que Sakura caísse de joelhos com um corte na canela da perna esquerda, e com isso, perfurou-lhe a parte baixa das costas, nas costelas. A espada trespassou o corpo de Sakura, que gritou de dor. Syaoran tirou a espada com certa violência, e agarrou a cintura de Sakura com um braço e as mãos dela atrás das costas com o outro braço. As costas de Sakura estavam cheias de sangue, devido à ferida tão profunda e Syaoran ficou também cheio de sangue.

-Mas o que estás a fazer? – Berrou Sakura, tentando soltar-se. Mas Syaoran era mais forte que ela.

-Disseram-me que alguns demónios tinham a capacidade de curarem sozinhos as suas feridas. Tu tens esse poder? E será que funciona também com anjos? – Perguntou, provocante e calmo.

-Não te vou dizer! E não sei! – Gritou Sakura. _Como é que raio ele descobriu? _

-Então tens... Como é que _eu _também posso ter? Assim? – Continuou Syaoran, divertido coma reacção agressiva de Sakura e começou a lamber a ferida e o sangue de Sakura, que gemeu de dor.

-Pára! Por favor…– Implorou.

-Ohh... um demónio a pedir clemência. Pensei que tinhas algum orgulho! – Murmurou Syaoran ao ouvido dela. Aquilo fez ferver o sangue de Sakura com raiva.

-E além disso, o teu sangue é amargo, e eu gosto de coisas amargas... e como não me respondeste… – Disse Syaoran, que continuou a lamber a ferida, que sangrava abundantemente. Sakura gemia de dor. As pessoas desviavam os olhos, aterrorizadas e enjoadas com tremenda cena. Num instante, Sakura conseguiu soltar-se de Syaoran e bramou para ele, com ira e impetuosidade:

-SIM, TENHO ESSE PODER, MAS AVISO-TE DE QUE É DOLOROSO!

-Então também funciona em anjos. E a dor não é um problema para mim. – Assegurou Syaoran, lambendo os lábios com o sangue de Sakura. Então Sakura formou uma bola de energia, de cor vermelha que envolveu Syaoran, que começou a sentir uma dor terrível em várias partes do seu corpo. Exactamente onde tinha as feridas e cortes e nódoas negras que estavam a sarar. O sofrimento era inexplicável. Tentou não gritar de dor, mas não conseguiu... Sakura também sarou as suas hemorragias.

-"E a dor não é um problema para mim", disseste tu. Será que isso é mesmo verdade? – Gozou Sakura, que agora o olhava com desprezo.

-Como é que consegues aguentar? – Perguntou Syaoran, com falta de ar.

-Com o passar dos anos habituas-te. – Respondeu descontraídamente Sakura. -Bem, mas _agora_ é a _minha _vez! – Exclamou de seguida. Então pegou no seu punhal e quando estava quase a acertar outra facada no abdómen de Syaoran, uma misteriosa energia a expeliu para trás. Embateu na barreira protectora que Syaoran criou. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, a sua ferida, que há um minuto atrás estava curada, já estava a sangrar novamente. Passados poucos segundos, sentiu a dor da cura. Também viu Syaoran, que se levantava com alguma dificuldade, a dirigir-se para ela e a trocar a espada ensaguentada pelo punhal, ainda por estrear. Sakura deu um sorriso de satisfação e fez o mesmo. Syaoran já avançava com mais facilidade, e -para sua surpresa-, de punhal abaixado. Ficou com ainda mais desconfiança, e ergueu o seu punhal, preparada para qualquer ataque surpresa. Quando Sakura e Syaoran estavam frente-a-frente, ele fez a última coisa que lhe ocorreria há cabeça: beijou-a na boca. Passando com um braço já curado pela nuca de Sakura, e o outro com o punhal novamente pela cintura, tocou os seus lábios nos dela. Sakura, quando sentiu os lábios quentes de Syaoran a roçarem nos lábios macios dela, de imediato abriu a boca para poderem aprofundarem mais o beijo. Passado pouco tempo as duas línguas brincavam uma com a outra, quase como num jogo de prazer. Depois, sentiu alguma coisa fria perto dos ossos do cóccix. Syaoran estava a "desenhar" com o punhal uma lua decrescente (em forma de C) nas suas costas! Quando sentiu o sangue a escorrer, também começou a desenhar um sol no mesmo sítio nas costas dele. Passados uns longos 5 minutos, o tempo de "desenharem" o Sol e a Lua, Sakura afastou-o de repente, empurrando-o pelos ombros. Estavam ambos ofegantes e com pequenas poças de sangue atrás deles. Mas não tinham sentido dor nenhuma. Estranho. Será que se tinham rendido finalmente à provocadora atracção de opostos?

Num instante, Sakura acordou. Tinha tido um sonho muito estranho com Syaoran. Sentiu uma pontada de dor no cóccix. Quando foi ver se era uma hemorragia, descobriu com horror uma cicatriz em forma de Lua decrescente! Que quereria aquilo significar?

Xxxx&xxxX

Ok, eu sei que não devia postar mais nada enquanto não acabasse de escrever o capítulo 3 de "How My Wings Grow Up" e o 2 de "7 Powers", mas eu já tinha este fic há 2 anos. Mesmo assim está horrível, uma bela porcaria. Acho que é oneshot. Mandem reviews. Sayonara!


End file.
